


Underneath

by auroraXborealis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prideshipping, Prompt Fic, Spirit Gate 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis
Summary: There is something there, not quite on the surface, but not quite deep either.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 4  
> Prompt: Flair  
> Done in Haiku style of 50-70-50 words.

Kaiba had a flair for the dramatic. To him, it had always been go big or go home, and he never went home. It was probably the main reason why Atem got under his skin so much, because he was just as attached to his damn principles as he was.

Atem had a flair for justice. To him, it had always been about honour and commitment, doing what was right at any cost. It was probably why Kaiba got under his skin so much, because he was also all about rules and regulations, just like him. Or maybe the real reason was that they could be so in synch with each other that even their own values found common ground.

Yugi had a flair for these sorts of things. He was a gambler at heart, so when he proudly wagered against his friends that Atem and Kaiba would eventually get together, he knew he had a winning bet. And that ring now wrapped around Atem’s finger sure proved him right.


End file.
